


Puppy Love

by Dalittlemermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, fights about a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalittlemermaid/pseuds/Dalittlemermaid
Summary: In a nutshell: Castiel wants a puppy and Dean is really unsure about it.There were many things in Dean Winchester’s life that he regrets. Going all the way back to his childhood, which was not the best time in his life. He wasn’t able to protect his mom from the fire that destroyed their home, he wasn’t able to save his father from his drinking problem years later, he hurt his little brother Sam when he disappeared for a year after their dad died so he could ‘find himself’, and he took years to finally tell his best friend how he really felt about him. Honestly, the list could go on and on, but the one thing he really regrets most in his life? Walking past that damn SPCA with his bleeding heart of a boyfriend.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Katie’s](https://controloffandoms.tumblr.com/) 400 Followers Challenge on Tumblr!
> 
> I was given the line:
> 
> “Did you really think you could sneak past me? I've been waiting for you to get home for hours."  
> "Actually, I was hoping to surprise you"
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, changed it a handful of times and just decided that the more I kept it - the more I was going to mess with it! So this is it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were many things in Dean Winchester’s life that he regrets. Going all the way back to his childhood, which was not the best time in his life. He wasn’t able to protect his mom from the fire that destroyed their home, he wasn’t able to save his father from his drinking problem years later, he hurt his little brother Sam when he disappeared for a year after their dad died so he could ‘find himself’, and he took years to _finally_ tell his best friend how he really felt about him. Honestly, the list could go on and on, but the one thing he really regrets most in his life? Walking past that damn SPCA with his bleeding heart of a boyfriend. 

It was an accident really, Dean was so engrossed in his delicious peanut butter chocolate chip ice-cream cone that he didn’t realize where they were until it was too late. He had incidentally lead them straight into the dreaded corner of 1st and Maple. It was avoided like the plague by parents of with children of any age and adults that had a heart for small abandoned animals, but didn’t have the means of adopting anymore pets. When he finally looked up from his treat and he started to stutter in protest of the direction they were heading he couldn’t stop his boyfriend. Cas had already seen the puppy eyes of a big eared, brown eyed Bassett hound in the window and his boyfriend was long gone. So much so that he dropped his raspberry cheesecake ice-cream cone to push his face up to the window with a loud ‘ _squeee_!’. Dean cursed under his breath as he watched his lover start fussing over the hound behind the glass. All it takes is a puppy to get a 30 year old grown ass man to act like a 5 year old again.   


“We need to save this puppy Dean! Look at it’s sad wittle face!” Cas said bubbling with excitement, bright blue eyes still very much attached to the brown eyes of the little hound in the shelter. Who, by the way, was so not helping Dean’s case. As soon as the pup saw Cas, it hopped up on it’s little stubby legs and bounded over to the window to say hello, pink tongue lolling out of the side of it’s mouth. The hound let out a weak little bark and Dean swears he saw hearts pop out of his boyfriend’s eyes. He knew he was in some deep trouble now. 

“I’m sorry love but we can’t get a puppy right now.” The sandy haired man murmured softly, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to coax his boyfriend away from the puppy and the shelter while still eating his cone. It was proving to be a majorly difficult task.    


Sad blue eyes met green, a pretty pink pout on his face. “Well, why ever not?” 

Dean chuckled fondly at the affronted tone of his lover. “You know why babe,” he explained, finishing his cone and wiping his sticky hand on the front of his flannel, the other shifting from the shorter mans shoulder down to his waist so he could start moving him in the direction of home easier. “We live in an apartment complex that doesn’t allow pets.”

“Well then, we’ll just need to move.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Alright sweetheart, whatever you say.”    


** *** **

About a week went by and honestly Dean had forgotten all about the puppy incident. They walked away from the shelter without adopting an animal much to the blue eyed man’s chagrin, but Cas didn’t seem too upset about it. Which is why when Dean comes home from a long day working at his uncle Bobby’s auto body shop to his boyfriend sitting crossed legged on the couch, laptop in front of him looking for houses in the area, he’s a bit confused.    


“Cas, why are you looking at houses? I thought we were going to give ourselves at least another year, save up some more money yeah?” Dean questioned as he toed off his work boots by the door and walked into the kitchen to get a them a couple of beers.    


“Well, you said that our complex doesn’t allow pets.” The raven haired man countered from his place on the couch, eyes glued to the houses he’s scrolling past on the screen. Two beers in hand, Dean wandered into the living room, set the open beer bottles on the coffee table, and plopped down on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

“Wait, is this about that puppy we saw last week?” 

The only answer he got was a ‘ _what do you think_ ’ look. Dean raised his hands in a pacifying manner and chuckled. “Well, make sure you find a house with a fenced in yard and a garage for Baby.”

Dean honestly thought his boyfriend would drop the whole thing, forget about the house hunting and that damn puppy given some time. They’ve got a nice little apartment in their hometown, great jobs that afford them to have nice week long vacations and special anniversary dinners, a wonderful group of friends that are more family than anything, and their love for one another could move mountains. They don’t need the worry of a puppy right now. 

“Babe, we don’t need the worry of a puppy right now!” Dean was getting close to his wits end. The puppy conversation didn’t go away like he thought. In fact, he’d accidentally made it worse. That off hand comment he made about a yard and garage had his boyfriend actively looking for the perfect house, for them and the nonexistent puppy they have.    


He started to notice PetSmart bags being hidden in the back corner of their closet, full of random toys, bowls, a bright blue collar with matching leash, and treats, bookmarks about how to train a puppy, how to puppy proof your house, puppy blogs, and a Pinterest board! Dean didn’t even know what Pinterest was! 

“The puppy wouldn’t be a worry Dean. I know Charlie or Sam and Jess would be happy to watch it when we’re gone for a long period of time, and I work from home so I can take care of it everyday!” 

“I really just think we’re not ready for one yet!”

“Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve been best friends for 10 years, officially together for 3. We’ve been through so much together, I think we can handle a small puppy.” 

“I know that Cas, I still just don’t know about this.”

“Well why the hell not Dean?!”

That’s the million dollar question. He doesn’t exactly know why. Maybe it’s because growing up they moved around a lot and it wasn’t a conducive environment to have a pet so he never thought about getting one, maybe it’s because he had to take care of Sammy for most of his life and he didn’t want to have the responsibility of having to take care of another life again, or maybe he wasn’t ready to share his life with Cas with someone else. The last one is really silly, but he loves the way their life is now and he’s a creature of habit. Come home, drink some beers and eat some take out on the couch while they watch TV, have sex until one or both of them are too tired to move. Perfect life! Adopting a puppy was almost like having a baby and honestly? It kind of scared him. 

“Can we talk about this another time Cas? I really just want to drink a beer and catch up on Game of Thrones.”

The only answer he got was a sharp glare and an angry huff before his boyfriend stomped off to their bedroom. 

Fuck, he was in the doghouse now. How ironic. 

** *** **

“Hello Dean.” Usually, the deep, gravely voice of his lover saying his name like that would get him so hard so fast he’d get dizzy, but not right now. Right now, it’s the last thing he wanted to hear. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet, something about a meeting with his editor for his new book. Dean was sure he double checked the calendar before he left this morning. Shit.    


“Heh, hiya Cas.” Dean gave a little guilty half wave and started to shift from foot to foot, green eyes looking everywhere but the steel gaze of his boyfriend. He’d been planning this surprise for about a month now, ever since they had their last major fight. It had ended with him sleeping alone in their memory foam king size for a week while Cas went and stayed with his brother Gabe on the other side of town.    


It was a silly fight, over that damn puppy again. Of course.    


They’d moved into a perfect little fixer upper only a couple of months ago and Dean was still working on getting settled. The whole process was a whirlwind, it went by so quickly, financed and signed in a matter of weeks, but they were ecstatic about the house so they didn’t care. It has a two car garage with ample storage for all things mechanical with room to fit Baby and Cas’ Pimpmoblie (as Dean likes to call it) and a half an acre of fenced in back yard, the two things Dean specifically said their house needed. Sure, the kitchen needed some updating, the dingy carpet needed to be replaced, and the bathrooms needed a little TLC but the master bedroom was huge with a walk-in closet and a master bath with a jacuzzi tub (that alone had Dean sold with a lot of innuendos and wiggly eyebrows happening when they first looked at the house) and they still had two extra bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. Overall, it was an amazing experience and they couldn’t be happier. 

Until last month that is. When Castiel started bringing up the little hound from the shelter again. What started as a silly little argument turned into an all out, full blown fight. Over a dog! Dean didn’t think they were ready to bring home a puppy yet still, they literally just moved into their first house together, but Cas was adamant that the house needed something else. Especially since he was home alone most of the day, which made Dean feel terrible. He didn’t say that though, of course, which is why Cas left to stay with Gabe for a week while Dean was left to stew in his misery. 

During that week he was able to work past his issues with a puppy and come up with a plan. With the help of Sam, Jess, Charlie and a little push from Gabe he was able to adopt that little brown eyed hound from the shelter, prep the house, get the pup signed up for training classes, and work on crate and potty training. He wanted to show his lover that he thought about this and didn’t just go out on a whim to make him happy. 

“Did you really think you could sneak past me? I've been waiting for you to get home for hours." Cas hissed his tan arms crossed across his chest, blue eyes blazing with fury.    


“Actually, I was hoping to surprise you.” Dean said softly before he opened their front door and gave a small whistle. Within seconds a happy little hound puppy came bounding up their front steps, stepping on it’s too long ears and tripping over the threshold with a small oomph. The green eyed man bent down with a chuckle to pick up the wiggly pup and was rewarded with puppy breath and wet puppy kisses. 

Castiel let out a small gasp, the fur ball was wearing the blue collar he’d bought months ago. “Dean? Is that the collar I bought? Is he really ours?” He whispered unbelievingly as all the pent up anger he felt slowly disappear with just one look at his best friend holding the sweet little puppy. 

Dean answered with a nod, gesturing with his head for his lover to come closer. The dark haired man stepped forward quickly, his eyes filling with love as he reached out and touched the velvety softness of the puppies head.    


“Hi little one, aren’t you just the cutest thing ever?”    


“I thought I was the cutest thing ever?” Dean quipped uncertainly, he was answered only with some eye rolling and a small huff.    


“Dean? Do you have the little monster? He took off when you whistled,” Sam said while running into the house a little out of breath, arms full of toys, treats, food and water bowls, all the things that Cas hid in their closet plus some. He paused, taking in the scene in front of him. “Oops, sorry to interrupt! I’m just gonna lay these things here and I’ll be on my way.” With a nervous chuckle he emptied his arms on the floor by the door and gave Dean the ‘ _you better call me later or I will kill you_ ’ look before swiftly turning around and all but ran out the door. 

“Thanks a lot Sammy!” Dean yelled to his retreating brother’s back, he really owes him a lot. This wouldn’t have been possible without his support and his pet friendly apartment. “I’m sorry I’ve been acting really shady lately, I never meant to make you worry.” he whispered cautiously, stepping closer to Cas to let him take the 10 pounds of fluff from his arms carefully. Dean couldn’t help the small affectionate smile that spread across his face at the sight of his longtime boyfriend cuddling and cooing to the puppy.    


With a huff Castiel stalked off towards the couch, but was still cooing softly to the bundle of joy carefully cradled in his arms. “Shady is an understatement.” He murmured without looking up, his blue eyes gazing lovingly at the brown and white doggy. 

Dean treaded carefully over to the couch, sitting delicately on the arm as to not piss off his lover more by getting too close. “I just really wanted to do something special for you.” 

Finally, blue locked with pleading green and Dean could see the cold melting from his boyfriend’s eyes. The sandy haired man scooted off the arm of the couch then, feeling more comfortable now that his lover was thawing. He moved close enough to be able to wrap a strong arm around his lithe waist, pulling the shorter man in close to his body.    


“Thank you Dean.” Castiel said fondly, accepting the embrace fully. He leaned up to place a swift kiss to the underside of Dean’s stubbly jaw before picking up the puppy to look deep into it’s eyes. Cas got a lick to the nose in response, with a giggle he laid the puppy down in his lap so he could get comfortable in Dean’s arms. 

“What are you gonna name him sweetheart?” Dean asked bemused, reaching out a hand to scratch behind the puppy’s ear.

“I think I’ll name him Jack.” With a happy little bark, it was settled. 

Sure, their life would change drastically with a new house and a puppy, but the ring that’s hidden in the safe at Bobby’s shop says that Dean’s in it for the long haul and he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you liked, what you didn't like, what I need to work on, anything! I would love to hear whatever you have to offer. :) 
> 
> Also Kudos are amazing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Go follow me on [Tumblr?](https://thelittlemermaidshipsdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
